1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a musical instruments, and more particularly to drums.
2. Background Art
A drum kit, such as that used by jazz and rock drummers, typically contains drums of different sizes. Each drum has a different pitch and sound quality caused by, inter alia, the size of the drum. Typically, a drum kit will have a snare drum, one or more tom-toms, and one or more bass drums. A tom-tom is cylindrical with no snare. A snare drum is a cylindrical drum with a mechanism that presses some type of wire, such as metal, or cat gut, against the bottom head. These wires rattle to some degree as determined by the drummer to provide a distinctive rattle sound that sets the drum apart from drums without such wire mechanism. The multiple tom-toms will each having a different diameter and/or depth. Different size drums make higher or lower pitched sounds depending on diameter and depth combinations. The larger the drum diameter and depth, the lower pitched sound from the drum (assuming equal head tension). For a right-handed drummer, the tom-toms are typically mounted such that the drums with lower pitch are to the right of drums with a higher pitch. Thus, as the tom-toms go from left to right, they typically either deeper or larger diameter, or both.
A typical drum kit will also include a snare drum. A typical snare drum size is approximately 3 to 6 inches deep by between 13 and 15 inches in diameter, typically denoted as (for example) 5×14 for a drum that is 5″ deep by 14″ in diameter. Although some drummers have multiple snare drums, most drummers have a drum kit which usually has only a single snare drum. For a drummer who plays a wide variety of music, this can be a limitation because he may need to have very different drum sounds for different songs in order to capture the proper musical effect for each. It is desirable to have a drum that solves these and other problems.